There are many benefits to swaddling an infant, particularly with the advent of the supine sleep position which is encouraged as a means to reduce the risk of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS). Swaddling, which is wrapping or binding around an infant, has traditionally been practiced using a blanket or strips of cloth which are tightly wrapped around the infant. Most infants who sleep in the supine position startle more easily (referred to as Moro reflex) and sleep for shorter durations of time. Swaddling an infant has been shown to increase sleep duration with fewer awakenings.
There are, however, risks to swaddling. If swaddled improperly, an infant can easily work out of the swaddle, creating a loose blanket which has been shown to increase the risk of SIDS or strangulation. If they do not completely free themselves, the swaddle may migrate over their face, creating an equally dangerous situation. Even the best-swaddled infants will eventually free themselves as they get older. Further, if bound too tight, a swaddle can inhibit chest wall movement, compromising an infant's ability to breathe normally. In addition, if the swaddle binds the infant's legs preventing them from flexing and abducting normally, this may lead to the development of hip dysplasia.